The present invention relates to a process for improving neurochemical health. This process is useful for addiction recovery, such as drug addiction recovery, alcohol addiction recovery, or tobacco addiction recovery, as well as treating chronic fatigue, anxiety, and depression, and generally improving a patient's feeling of well-being. Alcohol and mood altering drugs (prescription or illegal) work by either mimicking the action of neurotransmitters, or artificially stimulating or suppressing them. Different drugs affect different neurotransmitters and their receptors. Continued substance abuse decreases the natural ability of neurons to send or receive signals. The human brain is not designed for prolonged or heavy exposure to chemicals that are not native to the body. An addicted user's body often does not have adequate quantities of natural energy for protein repair to restore the user's brain to a pre-addiction chemical balance. Abrupt withdrawal can be a shock to the user's system, while gradually cutting down can be a very slow and painful process, often resulting in failure. Oftentimes, withdrawal also results in anxiety, depression, insomnia, and other unpleasant symptoms. Consequently, a user's nervous system becomes physically and chemically dependent upon the substances and the continued use thereof to maintain feelings of normality and avoid withdrawal symptoms.
Current processes for addiction recovery typically do not address the underlying neurochemical changes in the brain caused by prolonged drug, alcohol or tobacco use. Abstinence, psychological support, and substituting other drugs are commonly all that are used in drug treatment programs. Other recovery processes are designed as if the brain will gradually recover naturally (that is, on its own) from the chemical damage. Although some degree of natural healing will typically occur after discontinuing drug or alcohol use, the extent of such healing is minimal, and the person suffers with the continuing physical and emotional discomforts of feelings of emptiness, anxiety, depression, insomnia, cravings, pain, difficulty maintaining concentration, fatigue and other undesirable symptoms. A need exists for novel systems for addiction recovery that address the medical condition of the brain and neurotransmitters to assist a user to at least partially achieve a pre-addiction chemical balance.